Cheated (Old Version)
by Maroon Cross
Summary: So... I've written and published the New chapter of a re-written 'Cheated.' This is here to be viewed at as an old piece of work, that will never be written or continued ever again. You can see many mistakes with this, but there is some good as well. It's the technically the same plot, just the 'original' piece that I worked on before. I didn't want it in my files to gather dust...
1. Caught

**Maroon Cross here!**

**Yea, this popped into my head sometime ago and wouldn't get out... Hope you enjoy! Reviews welcomed.**

**And for the the story '_Let The NegiToro Times Roll_' It might take awhile for me to update that since so many things for chapter 2 are going round in my head, but I think I can have it up by next week? I don't know. **

_**Anyway! Enjoy and thanks for**_** _reading!_**

**_!IMPORTANT INFO! !PLEASE READ!  
_**

**_The Pairings are mixed here so it might be: _MikuxLukaxLilyxMisako _or_ MikuxLukaxMikixRin _or_ I would just keep scrambling everything till I get confused -_-... Yeah, so the pairings are really certain but there will always be NEGITORO!**

**The pairings also might not happen for awhile because if you look at the title, you can tell what happens to Miku's heart and soul... -_-'**

**There might be a lot of drama and angst, romance might come in later chapters... All will be explained! **

**Agh, writing some scenes will make me feel sad for what I'll do to some, if not most, characters... But alas! Not everything will be depressing! Happy moments will happen when there is a happy ending!**

**Enough of my ranting now, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Main: MikuxLuka**

Miku ran out of Luka's condo, tears streaming down her face at what she has heard and witnessed with her own being. The tealette dodged and pushed her way through other people as she stumbled on her feet, Luka right behind her, clothes rugged and crumpled.

_"I love you Miku" Luka smiled tenderly and gently caressed the younger woman's cheeks..._

Shaking her head rapidly, she regained her balance as she crashed into a stranger. Quickly throwing apologies behind her, she continued running as she heard the woman she _loved_ chase after her.

_"Together forever?" Miku giggled at Luka's childishness before nuzzling into her. "Forever_ together..." 

Miku gritted her teeth as the memories flashed through her head. _''Forever together' my fucking ass!'_ She growled as tears overcame her some more and started to fall endlessly.

"Miku! Matte!" Gasping for air, Luka followed Miku away from civilization and into the empty park. Miku wasn't suppose to see that... That wasn't suppose to happen in the first place! Cursing under her breath, the pinkette gave a sigh of relief as her lover slowed till she came to a complete halt.

"...You only have one chance. Speak." Miku didn't turn as she spoke her sentence, only tensing when she heard the woman behind her move closer.

Smiling slightly in hope, it only faltered when she did not know what to say. "It-It wasn't what it looked like!" Luka mentally slapped herself. '_Great Luka! Go with the line that never works and ALWAYS ends the relationship!_' Her panic was quickly washed away with sadness and regret as she saw Miku's shoulder twitch with her sobs.

"It wasn't like that Miku. I love you, and ONLY you! I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never do anything to do that... What you saw was a mistake that should have never happened. I-I wasn't thinking right, I swear! When I heard you were coming back from your tour, I was so happy that I popped some champagne and drank some. I- The alcohol probably got to me, please. You gotta believe me..." The older Diva was technically on her knee's begging for forgiveness to her love.

Pausing momentarily, Miku steadied herself before speaking as Luka held her breath.

"I-I forgive..." Taking a breath herself Miku sighed to control her sobs. Laughing emotionlessly, she turned to face the pinkette across from her.

"I forgive you..." Her eyes shone with sadness, which was what kept Luka from moving to hug her girlfriend. "But...?" Luka asked only to regret it afterwards at the words that were uttered from Miku's lips.

"But... But we're through Luka!" Miku yelped out before more tears overwhelmed her. Luka froze as the world around her shattered. Miku's words echoing inside her head as tears started to form upon her blue eyes.

Laughing, Luka looked at the tealette, eyes disbelieving. "Your kidding ne, Miku-chan?" Silence was her answer as Miku looked away.

"Your joking ne?" Blue eyes lost their shine as more silence enveloped the two of them more.

"Please Miku! Just say something!" Losing her sanity slightly, Luka moved forward with her hands outstretched about to hug her- her _former_ lover till she violently jumped away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Anger exploded in her eyes as Miku avoided Luka at all cost, avoided her touches, avoided looking her in the eyes, everything! So why can't this dumb woman take a hint and leave!

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." The tealette growled, "I don't know where your hands have been and I have no reason, nor intention, to find out!" She shook her head, all tears suddenly gone as she turned. Not daring to look back cause' she knows what she'll see if she does.

"What _we had_ was a mistake! _Our relationship_ was a mistake! _Loving you_ was a mistake!"

She wants to forgive her, she really does...

She wanted to take back everything that was just spluttered out of her mouth...

But every time she considers it, her heart screams in agony as she keeps remembering what happened. What she had deemed the most horrible sin to herself.

Luka cheated on her.

Luka cheated on her with a _guy._

The guy from her 'Just Be Friends' Video...

A _stranger..._

She chuckled emotionlessly again as she ran. With the pace she was going, she would reach her destination within an hour but she didn't need to care. She needed comfort, and she needed it now.

Cause if she doesn't get it, she knows she'll totally break down.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this so far! **

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I felt like what I'll do next would have to be done in a different chapter.**

**Luka cheats on Miku? *Le Gasp* NOOO! What have I done? Don't worry, there will be the pairing NegiToro, it'll just take awhile.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed.**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	2. Memories

**Alright, I know I said that I'll update weekly but right now I'm fearing for my life... *CoughDarkWolfHunterCough***

**So here is the second chapter! It just broke my heart with what I did to Miku on the last chapter, so on this one let me explain.**

**Hope you enjoy, Thanks for reading, and Reviews welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloids, but I do own my OC Misako, she's the Vocaloids Mistress/Manager in this story and in my other story, "Different Perspectives".**

* * *

**Main:MikuxLuka**

Teal hair fluttered about as Miku thrashed in her sleep. She moaned and groaned, letting the tears fall as memories kept running through her jumbled up head...

_'Luka laughed, "Miku you missed a spot!" Moving closer to the tealette, she bent over kissing up the piece of negi that was on the corner of her lip. Miku blushed lightly before maneuvering her lips to the pinkette. "You missed a spot too..." She mumbled before moving in...'_

"Mnngh!" Sweat coated her body as she saw the times they were dating. As she recalled the times Luka said she loved her... Shaking her head in her sleep some more, she gasped as the more recent memories popped up.

_'Humming merrily, Miku held the flowers in her hand as she moved up the steps to Luka's door. Just cause' they live together doesn't mean each of them doesn't have their own houses._

_Gently knocking on the door, she silently grinned when she noticed the door open before frowning in consideration. Luka never did this...? She filled it in her head for later before walking in only to pause in her steps when she heard the bedroom upstair_s_ shake._

_Raising an eyebrow, she quickly shook away her suspicions. Luka would never do that! She laughed at her dumb thoughts before moving up the steps and walked right to the bedroom door. This time the sound was louder._

_Miku's grin slowly faltered... She knew this sound. She only heard it when Kaito was with Meiko during their night time 'bonding' together. Her heart filled with dread as she peeked through the door... And to her horror she saw what she thought she knew Luka would never do..._

_The pinkette laid there, wearing nothing but her undergarments all on top of a certain black haired bastard. The flowers in her hands dropped as she saw the woman she loved put her hands all up on the guys naked torso before moving down ward to his pants, her face slightly flushed._

_Her teal bangs covered her eyes as she ran straight for the door, pausing around the house before quickly grabbing the little stuff she owned within that house._

_She looked at the pictures that lined the wall and growled as she picked up pictures of her and Luka before she ran out the condo, slamming the door shut when she heard Luka give out a groan._

_She didn't really care if she heard her now...'_

The encounter at the park flashed by after, making her sobs become more uncontrollable. The word she spat at Luka's tearful face rang clear in her head.

"What _we had_ was a mistake! _Our relationship_ was a mistake! _Loving you_ was a mistake!"

She officially hated herself, but something in her heart told her that- that _whore_ deserved it! She thrashed more in the bed before they gently and slowly stopped as she felt warm hands embrace her.

Opening her eyes, she gasped as the tears kept falling before looking up slightly. Misako was there cradling her with sad eyes, her grip only tightened when she spotted the tears that were still leaking from pools of teal.

"Shhh, it'll be okay. It'll be okay..." Miku tried to keep calm, but when her mistress stated to whisper sweet nothings to her she couldn't hold back.

Sitting up, Miku glomped the purpled haired woman in front of her while burying her head in to her shoulders. Her sobs were more erratic, now racking through her body as Misako rocked her back and forth.

Her golden eyes shown with disgust as she thought of what Luka has done. She thought better of her! Misako's eyes softened as she then remembered that everyone has their reasons.

Looking down and the broken girl in her arms, she shook her head. She'll spend all her time making sure Miku's healed fully whether the others like it or not.

She just knew that she'll have to be careful with Miku and Luka during their 'family' dinners.

* * *

Luka's eyes were emotionless as she moved to the room Miku was supposed to own in her house. Why? Why did things fuck up so quickly? Opening the door to the room, she noticed it was empty. No pictures, no plushies, no C.D's... Miku really did leave her behind then, didn't she?

Moving to the teal bedding, she collapsed in it burying her face within the sheets. It smelled exactly like Miku...

She felt tears start at the corner of her eyes. She really fucked up didn't she? The pinkette loved Miku, but she didn't know what caused her to cheat...

She racked her brain looking for some answers. It couldn't have been the champagne, even if she told Miku that she only drank a little. She flinched as she recalled their last meeting a few days ago. Luka lied to Miku when she gave her a chance to speak. The tears fell.

What was it? It wasn't that she was drunk, so could it be the lust?

It's been months since Miku left, she noted that she must have been frustrated in _that_ kind of way... Her lifeless blue eyes shut as remembered the memories that happened prior to the incident...

_'Miku smiled as Luka gapped at the object given to her. It was of a chibi tunafish with a smiling face... She tenderly grabbed the object, blushing as she saw how soft it was and how cute it looked. Looking at the tealette, her bangs covered her eyes._

_"I-I..." She started, Miku looked at her questioningly before she was glomped._

_"I love it!" She squealed as she embraced Miku with all she's got, the tunafish still in her arms._

_"Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" Luka chanted as she hugged the toy to herself. Miku smiled fondly at her again._

_"I knew you'd love it..." She stated softly, the pinkette could also see the love that shone in her teal eyes which made her tear up a bit more.'_

Luka cursed as she was shaken awake and glared as she saw the one who started this problem grin down on her, "Hey Luka-chan!" She growled at him as she sat up, "Don't call me that! Only Miku could do that!" She spat in his face as he grinned wider.

"But you seemed to like me a couple days ago-" His annoying face was slapped harshly as Luka then shoved him towards the door of the room. "Get out..."

"Aww! Don't be like tha-" He fell as Luka slapped him again.

"I. Said. Get Out!" She gritted through, smirking slightly as she heard the door open then close. "And stay out!" She continued even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

Her smile faltered when she spotted the flowers Miku bought for her in a vase, the pictures that fell hung right back up without the glass.

_'Grinning, she picked up the some champagne before popping it open and pouring herself a glass. Miku was coming back from her tour. She giggled happily as she drank some more, going slightly tipsy. She sighed as she remembered she hasn't done anything 'fun' with Miku for awhile and it was slightly eating at her._

_Drinking some more, she heard a knock at the door before setting her glass sown to answer it. Imagine her surprise when she see's a man with black hair and eyes, the one from some of her videos standing there._

_"Hey Megurine-san! I wanted to stop by to see how you were doing since that last video of us had been a hit! I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance to preform with you!"_

_She shook her head as she examined him. His posture said he was there for another reason, she scowled. So it seems like he knew Miku was retuning too... She glared at him, her cheeks lightly pink from drinking. She knew of his 'crush' on her._

_"Are you sure about that? Or do you just want to have a 'good time' while I'm drunk?"_

_Seeing him feign hurt, she knew she hit the spot. She ignored him as he babbled about how he would never do that before asking to come in, she nodded not wanting to be rude._

_When he came in, she stopped drinking as her mind was already hazy. He seemed to notice after drinking a few cups himself and asked to lead her to the bedroom._

_She shook her head before standing up to go herself, stumbling along the way. Her body was getting hot and she didn't like it at all._

_He suddenly came to her side and walked her up while she thrashed in his grip before opening the door to the bedroom herself. She leaned against the wall till he kissed her._

_Shoving him away, she tried to lay down before kicking him out. She was kissed again, and temptation just got to her. She tried fighting a few minutes before giving in. _

_As pictures of Miku flashed through her mind, she ignored them for her need._

_Minutes later, she heard the door slam and was snapped back to reality. Kicking the bastard in the balls, she put her clothes on in a hurry before opening her door._

_A bouquet of flowers laid there, the colors being teal and pink roses. Luka gapped before running to the door, seeing that the pictures of her and Miku now were on the floor covered in broken glass._

_Looking at the door, she ran out giving chase to the breaking tealette.'_

She clenched her fist's before punching the wall to her right, leaning against it face-first afterwards with her hands supporting her.

It was her fault. If she never gave in, none of this would have happen.

She would still have her love, and be holding her in her arms if it weren't for that incident.

Teeth clenching, she gave out a loud sob that echoed around her house. Tears just never stopped as she tried her best to wipe them away. She made Miku believe that what they had was a _mistake, _she made Miku believe that _everything _they did was_ nothing._

She shook her head, she really did fuck everything up.

* * *

**BAH! Both Miku and Luka are hurting!**

**Whose is at fault though? Miku for not listening or Luka for giving in?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews welcomed! More will be explained later on!**

**Writing Luka with that dumb-ass from 'Just Be Friends' made me want to puke!**

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can make these chapters longer!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	3. Letting it Out

**Maroon Cross here! Here's the third chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**At Stalker01: Miku wasn't actually overreacting, most people tend to cry or even go into depression if they found the woman/man they love and trusted cheat on them. Especially if they one cheating was the one you would least expect to do it. Miku's just going through her first heartbreak by a person she has known for almost her whole singing career. Thanks for your support though along with the other reviews. They kept me motivated to continue my stories! I only know this through the commercials of teen dramas and stuff, not really into those types of things :D. But the commercials that show how the guy cheats on the girl and she cries and goes into depression and always ends up assuming things. Never really felt heartbreak since it was usually attraction and stuff but oh well!**

**At kimikokatsumi: Thanks, and there might not be any happiness for Negitoro anytime soon ._. Maybe, mostly drama and hurt/comfort. I also enjoyed reading your story 'We Are Each Others Princesses' Great 2nd chapter! **

**At t1Mb3r: Lol, I'm a girl but bro hug anyway!**

**At Miss B: I kinda know right. WHY LUKA WHY! **

**At Stalker01 (Again xD): I might make a story for Misako on my FictionPress Account, I'm under the same Pen-name ^.^  
Ps. Might take awhile...**

**At XxKyeru-TanadaxX: We all do! I will continue this, but let's say things are far from a happy ending. It might take awhile for some Negitoro goodness.**

**At DarkWolfHunter: EH? Don't worry bout it fellow asian sister xD, cause I know everybody has things to do! This chapter might be short judging how I have different plots running in my head! And could you write some Miku/Luka romantic comedies *Pouts* That would be awesome! And thanks with telling me about the errors since I tend to miss things when I re-read what I write. Never been proof-read except for anyone but me xD!**

* * *

** Main:MikuxLuka**

Walking down the corridor, Luka bit her lower lip. How was she going to face Miku after what she's done? How was she gonna explain what happened?

How was she gonna win her love back?

Pink hair fluttered as she shook her head, her lifeless eyes suddenly bursting brightly with determination. She should stop thinking about the negatives and think positively. Maybe if she gave Miku some space, she'll have calmed down enough to listen to her. To give her another chance.

Her slow, hesitant walk was then replaced with a quick, firm pace to the dining hall.

After several turns, her hand reached for the door before pausing. What if Miku was already with someone new? Are they a rebound? Her teeth clenched at the thought of someone else touching the younger diva. Its been at least a week now, but it felt like years without the tealette in her arms.

As she turned the knob, the laughter and chattering happening in the room entered her ears. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw Miku there smiling softly. Hopefully she can still have happiness, even if it was a little bit.

As she walked in, the noise didn't stopped or slowly halt which told her one thing. The others probably didn't know that they broke up... She winced at the two words, _broke up_. As in broken, as in ruin, as in busted.

The mess she made of their love.

Her blue eyes shone with pain as she sat some seats away from the tealette across from her. She should just watch how she'll react and what'll happen before doing anything.

* * *

Miku smiled for what seems like the first time in weeks, albeit it was a small one. It was always Rin who could manage to get her somewhat happy again, no matter the severity.

The tealette watched as she plucked at Len's cheeks as he growled and tried to pry her hands of him, she giggled amused.

Everyone was doing the usual.

She looked through the corner of her eye at the slight sight of movement before freezing. Luka arrived. She breathed in deeply before sighing in relief as Misako strutted in, she was her anchor in this right now.

Why?

Because Misako was never one to let her comrades down, nor stay sad. She cared and would do anything for their happiness. But Miku didn't put her full trust in her, she did so to Luka and look at what's happened. She always really doubted that Luka wouldn't cheat on her, but she did so and proved her suspicions. Whats worse was that it was with a guy...

If it was a girl then she would be sad yes, but she would've knew that the pinkette still had an interest in woman. She would have known that Luka only liked woman and didn't have doubt. She even said so herself.

Luka was practically thought to be asexual till she they both confessed to each other.

Seeing it was a male. A human with a _penis _changed it. It showed the tealette that her former lover would and could leave her should she find a male that attracted her, a male that she deemed handsome apparently. She flinched at the thoughts running through her head. Maybe if she was born a guy, nothing would've ended up like this!

But what if Luka only saw her as an immature kid, a brat whose feelings she didn't want to hurt? And that's why they were together...

She turned her head away from the pinkette, her eyes were watering and she doesn't need that woman's pity! She doesn't need that woman seeing whats she's done to her!

Misako frowned.

She smiled at Lily before winking and walking over to her breaking tealette. She sat on her left, sheilding her from her ex's view as she positioned herself protectively around her. She stayed in that position, holding her as the others filled the table. They stared questionably before they started their prayer and began eating.

"Itadakimasu~!"

Kaito stared curiously along with the others, Luka looked away slightly hurt and added more force to her eating and was practically biting the food from her chopsticks. Teeth slightly clicking with the wooden utensils.

Everyone else knew not to question what has happened when Misako was involved in it. Everyone knows. No one even wants to remember what happened to the guy that did.

The poor sap had it coming.

The usually loud and comfortable dinner atmosphere changed, as now it held an aura of awkwardness and that bathed the room in silence except for the sounds of their eating.

Even Tei shut up. She didn't even speak about how she'll find a way to get Len to love her, or how she'll end up hurting Miku.

"So! How was your day?" The purpled haired anchor asked as she cradled the younger woman. She knew the tealette never wanted something like thins to happen. Where everyone regards everyone with suspicion to find out whats happened. She also knew how she didn't want the others to know about whats happened with her and Luka.

Miku may have said hurtful things about the pinkette that hurt herself inside, but that was just the anger talking.

How can she hate someone she still has feelings for?

How can she hate someone, who she might as well say, she loves?

Teeth grinding together, she forced the tears back and ate quickly. As she finished, she moved out of the other woman's embrace in hesitance before nodding as she let go. Standing abruptly, she took her dishes and threw them in the sink before striding quickly out the door and outside.

She needed to go on a walk and clear her mind. She's been indoors for too long.

As she walked out, she didn't notice a pair of light blue and a slightly darker blue pair of eyes follow her. Nor did she notice the frowns on their faces.

'_Miku..._'

The long haired blond stood up as well a couple moments later. "Lily-nee...?" She smiled at the smaller short haired blond. "Sorry Rin-chan, don't feel that safe letting the princess be by herself. Imma' check up on her." With that, she left the same way the tealette did. Something was up and everyone knew it, but she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

"Princess?" Looking up, she forced a small smile when she saw her. "Hey Lily-chan..." She frowned at the lack of cheer that the younger girl usually had.

"How you doing?" Teal eyes bore into the ground as she replied. "Fine..." Lily sighed. "Are you sure?" A head of teal nodded.

Silence reined until the blonde had enough. She was getting frustrated and was already worried as hell!

"Miku, stop the bullshitting and tell me what's wrong?" Shocked, her head bolted up as teal hair whipped everywhere. It was one of those special moments that the blond next to her completely serious. She started to remember everything that happened that week.

Her eyes watered as she stuttered. "Promise you won't tell?" Seeing the nod from the corner of her eye, she took a big breath in.

Miku stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before Lily got impatient again. "Miku..." Hearing her name called seem to cause her to snap.

"Luka was in bed with another person! A guy! It was a guy! She-she- It! Moaning at his touches. Half naked! About to-!" She took another breath before breaking as she clutched at the blond like a lifeline. "She cheated on me! She cheated on me!" She repeated the phrase like a mantra as she cried.

Her fist weakly patted against Lily's chest as she shook.

"I thought she was different! I thought she would have never done that..." Her breath was quick and small gasps as the older blonde held her like her mistress has.

Her crystal blue eyes widened in shock. Luka... The person who never shut up about her tealette... The responsible and most trusted Vocaloid... Acting like that? It made no sense! Why would she ever do that?

The embrace was warm, so comforting... At least that's what Miku felt of it. Her fist stopped their motions as they instead clutched at her clothes. As the woman who held her whispered sweet nothings in her ear, she shivered. Not because of pleasure, or happiness.

But fear.

She wanted to let it all out, to let her feelings be known. Yet every time she tries, she ends up becoming a sobbing mess. Every time the words are formed, she ends up choking. Her grip was still tightening as the tears suddenly stopped. She had to be strong, she's going to make everyone worry about her if she isn't.

Yet she doesn't want to lean or trust anyone if it only leads to pain...

Lily rubbed her back as a sign of comfort and kept whispering into the tealette's ear. She clenched her teeth at the thought of how much pain she's going through right now. After all, the worst kind of pain is the pain of heartbreak...

Sighing, her grip tightened as she felt the crying stop. She just wanted the one in her arms to be happy. To feel loved. To kiss her and hold her. To show her everything's alright.

Her body tensed as Miku's eyes glanced up to stare at her. "I'm sorry for wasting your time Lily-chan..." She squeaked out meekly. She looked so fragile and small that the blonde's eyes glazed over.

Those little kissable lips and child like face was always so adorable on her... Without knowing, she leaned in before leaning her forehead on her Kohai's. The tear stains on her face made her look so sad yet so beautiful...

"...Lily...chan?"

"You know your the second most beautiful girl in the world...?" She smiled as light returned to her eyes, as she kissed her cheek. Miku stared at her wide eyed before sporting a small blush. As she processed the woman's words, she pouted as she sniffled. "Who's the first?" The blonde grinned cheekily before pecking her other cheek, kissing her tears away.

"You when your smiling."

* * *

**Here's the third chapey! I also used a quote!**

**I decided that I'll post this now and work on the other chapter more. Don't worry, happy stuff will happen later on!**

**I hope you enjoy this, thanks for reading, and reviews welcomed!**

**Sorry for this being late, inspiration and creativity isn't coming to me as well as it did before and I might go into Haitus after posting 1 new chapter to each story I made. Reviews might help with that, I don't really know anymore :/**

**I also have a poll in my profile now, I'm thinking that if you tell me what story to work on first then I can get my inspiration back by focusing on that story mostly now.**

**Thanks! **

**See ya! **

**-The Maroon Cross**


	4. Revenge

**Hey! Maroon Cross here with a new chapter! :D**

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, read, and favorite-d my work! Kept me motivated and helped me out a lot!**

**Hope you enjoy! And reviews are welcomed!**

**_At __DarkWolfHunter__-chan_: Well sorry! Mind giving me a break! xD *Pouts in a corner* You can't blame me, I mentioned somewhere that I suck spotting mistakes! God, I'd be such a horrible teacher! I have so many thoughts of new stories but I can't get it on the computer as well. I keep trying to keep them locked in my brain so I can start updating most of my stories but it's hard! :P I guess I'm that lazy then... It's alright, I tend to ramble a lot too. FanFiction and Real Life! :D  
Yup! I read your profile since I thought you also posted a Negitoro story, I was like O.O.. '_She didn't post nothing yet...?_' Once I saw your poll, i was tempted to click IMAFIREINMALAZAH! Till I thought I'd just say yes. *LE GASP* I don't like EVERYONE with Miku! Just mostly the females! ^.^**

**Negitoro might take a while. I mean, a _really long_ while. And Tei is a yandere version of Miku who likes Len yet hates Miku herself. Kinda like Zatsune, but Zatsune doesn't like Len.**

**I'm a very cheesy person I guess! I just couldn't help it though! Most people make her so flirty, so I wanted a change. I think that's the way she acts, a bit flirty yet kind and caring at the same time. Don't worry since Negitoro prevails all! :D You just won't see it soon, it'll be later...**

**Haha! Thanks! Glad you like Within The Darkness, and you got the name right! Wow this is a long response... o_o'  
I like going for things that haven't been done yet, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for also telling me my mistakes and everything, glad I can count on one or two people to do that! :D**

**_At __Guest__-san_: Isn't it ironic that I feel the same about reading those kinda fics also, yet I love making them? xD  
I'll keep updating, and I'll try to do it quicker! :D**

**_At __t1Mb3r__-kun_: Haha! You'll get Luka's reaction soon! xD Kinda feel bad for doing that to her though, but it's all part of the story! :) Misako-chan will do anything to help out, but right now Lily's handling it! xD**

**_At __XxKyeru-TanadaxX__-kun_: Thank you! ^.^ I might be on Haitus since I don't know what story to focus on right now and I have several other pieces that need to be completed. I'm glad you and the others like it so far! :P**

**_At __toolazytosigninsorry__-san_: I guess we do meet again... Nice to meet you! I'm Maroon Cross! :P *Gasp* I can get a cookie? Really? ^_^ Your not pulling my leg? Here's the update! Now give me ma' cookie! :D**

**_At __Anon/Eugene__-san_:Thanks! I'll try updating Within The Darkness quicker now then! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who enjoys my stories and supports me, I appreciate that very much! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids! I also don't own Van's the show brand, I only wear them! I only own my OC Misako.**

* * *

**Main: MikuxLuka**

"Th-Thank you..."

Her face was covered in a crimson blush as she looked away from the blonde. "Thank you... For being there." She gazed up and allowed their eyes to meet as she used the courage she gained to steadily stare at her, with the blush still on her face. Lily's grin was still plastered on her face as she nodded at the tealette, eyes crinkling.

"No problem, princess!" Miku stood from the bench that both sat on before looking up to the sky. It was pretty late as the moon had already appeared and was directly over them. Her eyes flickered to the park next to them before to the blonde looking curiously at her.

"Ne, Lily-chan?"

"Hmm? What is it, princess?"

"Can we play there for a moment?" She lifted her hand and pointed to the park.

"Hahaha! Of course, my princess!"

Her hand dropped before going under her chin in a mock thinking gesture before laughing. She bounced towards Lily before pulling her hand with her as she ran towards the park. "Haha! Come on! Come on! I'll even race you there!" The blondes eyes widened before the grin returned. "Fine! Fine!"

As they reached their designation, Miku immediately ran for the slide's. "Hurry up Lily-chan! Or is your old age getting to you already?" She stuck her tongue out playfully before squeaking as the woman ran after her. "For Kami's sake! I'm only 21! I'm not _that _old dammit!" Even as she yelled those things, amusement danced in her eyes.

The tealette slid down the slide before running around to the tater tots, the blonde hot on her heels. Giggling all the way, she ran towards the swing hoping to get there before Lily caught her.

"Bwahahaha-! GAH!"

She was wrong. Seems like Lily can be quite fast when she wants to be. They both tumbled on the grass, feet away from the swing sets. "Hahahaha!" They laughed as they continued to roll. They stopped as Lily straddled her and prevented her from leaving, Miku was too busy laughing to notice.

"Who you calling 'old'?" She raised her hands and tickled the giggling woman under her as her head thrashed about, whipping teal hair everywhere.

"OW! Hey watch that hair of yours'!" She smiled before rubbing her cheek. Damn thing was **thick**. _Long_ as hell as well! But her hair was beautiful, and the moon light only made it sparkle turquoise.

"Sorry sorry! I just...haha!... Can't handle it... hahaha! You should've saw yourself! It was hilarious!" Her mouth twitched before she continued to 'torture' the teal haired Diva. "Bah! You should've seen yours!" She smiled as the girl panted before getting off of her as she caught her breath.

As the blurriness in her eyes disappeared, she noticed the warmth that was on her a while ago was missing. "Lily-chan?" She sat up and looked around before standing. "Over here princess!"

"Eh?" Swirling around, she gaped at the blonde playing on the swing. "I wanted to go on there!" She said as she playfully glared, the other woman laughed haughtily. "Ohoho! To bad, now push me!"

Grumbling, she smiled as she reached her place behind the blonde before pushing her. "A one, two!" She pushed Lily's back as they both laughed when she got higher and higher. The silence of the night was cut out by their giggling voices.

"Oomph!" Miku landed on her back as she looked up at Lily questionably. The blonde halted the swing as she turned her head and stared back. "What's wrong?"

"I think... I think the swing hit me..."

She raised a blonde eyebrow before laughing. "Whatever Miku-chan! Next thing you know, your gonna tell me is the tube slides trying to eat ya'!"

Miku sat there staring before Lily's laughter infection got to her. "Maybe it's because your to big that the weight got imbalanced!" She continued to giggle when she saw the blond pop a vein. "Your calling me fat now too!"

She stood up and ran in circles before plopping her self down on the swing. "Now you! Push me!" Her teal eyes sparkled with happiness, and that's what made the blonde smile at her gently. Sighing and began to be faking annoyance, she started to push the younger woman softly. "Yeah. Yeah! Whatever..."

* * *

Hands clenched as she watched the scene in front of her, raging hate forming at the pit of her stomach. How dare she? How dare Lily try to take her woman? Her eyes closed as her teeth gritted.

The blonde was giving her happiness... She could tell by the way Miku smiled.

Her dark blue eyes were tinted with stormy grey as she glared, her pink locks swaying in the night's breeze. She gazed at the laughing pair before sighing. She should have seen this coming.

She looked at her ex lovers face before smiling slightly, at least she's happy... Right? Her smile faltered some as she recalled what she'd seen. She came after Lily did by a couple of minutes and only saw Miku dragging the blonde to the park. She had to restrain herself from going there and grabbing the tealette's hand.

Seeing Miku fall made her laugh, she was so clumsy at times... Yet she can't help but admit that it was one of her traits that attracted her to younger woman.

Turning around, she started heading home. It was getting late, close to midnight already.

As she was about to turn the corner, the pinkette turned her head back slightly and gazed loving at the tealette. She smiled gently before turning her withering glare to the blonde before going on her way.

* * *

"Hey, Lily..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you... Really."

"No problem, princess. No problem."

* * *

The morning's light flittered through her windows as she woke up, her teal hair was splayed everywhere. She leaned into the warmth of her blankets before slapping her bedside table as the alarm clock rang.

Standing, she did her morning rituals before stepping to her closet. The towel wrapped around her loosened slightly as her grip on it lessened. She picked out a different outfit then usual after a bit of thinking.

Her closet's door was opened, which revealed the many different clothes she has.

Picking out black short shorts that had a teal lining, not unlike Rin's, she put them on over her teal undergarments. Her belt hung on her right side as she gazed into the mirror. She pulled out a teal sleeveless V-neck that was slim fit as she dropped the towel before getting a black vest out and putting that on. The vest was left unopened as it only had 3 buttons which were a light shade of teal. She got out ankle length socks before slipping on her black and teal Van's. In the middle of the shoe, on the sides held her name. The right shoe said 'Miku H.', while the left side held a crown. She kept her hair out of the usual twintails as well.

She grinned at the mirror before posing with the peace sign. Great! This was a nice change. Besides, she hasn't used most of the clothes in her closet anyway.

Opening the door, she allowed the memories of last night slip into her mind. Who knew that being with the blonde can be so fun? She sighed dreamily before heading for the kitchen where the most wonderful smell was coming from. She hoped that Luka wasn't cooking, it'll only make it awkward for both of them.

Her walk was silent as she was lost in her thoughts. "Princess!" Turning, she spotted the blonde she was thinking of grinning at her from ear to ear.

"Yeah, Lily-chan?"

She laughed before grabbing at the younger woman's hand, kinda like what the tealette did to her yesterday. "C'mon, let's eat! I'm starving!" Miku giggled before letting herself get dragged.

"Mmm! That smells great!" She kicked the door open before freezing, the her teal headed kohai slamming into her back. Tiptoeing, she looked over the towering woman's shoulder before gasping. Luka stood there, yes, but that wasn't what shocked them. It was actually what the were all looking at.

Eyes widening , the three pairs of orbs glared at the obsidian black ones of a cocky looking prick. Everyone in the Vocaloid manor was already present and gazed at the man with the same amount of coldness.

"Yo! Megurine-san, I brought you flowers!" His grin was obnoxious and caused her to glare with an intensified hatred. "What are you doing here, Jin-teme?"

'_So that's his name_...' The tealette thought as she looked at the man who she caught with _her_ woman. The bastard still have the balls to show up in _their_ house. "Aw! Don't be like that Megurine-san! I thought we had chemistry?" Seeing the playful demeanor in his eyes caused her to snap.

She stabbed the knife into the cutting board before walking forward and raising her right hand.

The smack echoed along with walls, and the hatred in the room seem to maximize. The pinkette never cursed, she tried her best to avoid cussing and violence. So this guy probably did something huge...

And they were gonna fuck him up.

Miku's eyes widened at the sight. She knew that the pinkette was honest and everything, but everytime she see's her it just _hurts_. Yet, seeing her like this... About to cry with tears forming caused her to snap out of her shock. "What did he do, Luka?" Meiko stood there with a broken sake bottle in hand as she pointed it menacingly at the enraged _boy_.

The memories cam back, and she couldn't help but feel the tears that were welling up in her blue eyes. She couldn't speak, her throat was suddenly constricted.

"He tried to take advantage of her when she was drunk!" The teal headed girl growled. Even if it hurts, Luka was still a friend. Luka was still a _beloved_ friend that she cares for, one that she doesn't want to see sad or hurt.

A sword stood at Jin's throat as he smirked. "She seemed to like it!" Gakupo glared, "You tried to rape her? You sonovabitch!" The blade caused a thin line of blood to appear, the cocky man did nothing but wince. The pinkette covered her ears before clutching her eyes shut. No, she doesn't want to remember what's happened! It hurts so much!

Another blade was pressed up against his crotch as Meiko put the broken bottle all up in his face. "Get outta' here before I kill you..." Kiku pressed the blade closer to his 'family jewels', Luka was precious to Miku. Luka gets hurt, so does Miku.

Lily looked back to the girl behind her, she was worried. The younger girl still has feelings for the older woman, yes, but what really happened? She sighed before filing it for later before grabbing at the tealette's shoulder as she walked forward. "Miku...?" Her teal eyes shown with rage, hate, anger, and hurt.

The blonde didn't want to know what it feels like to have the person you love cheat on you, yet you still love them. She doesn't want to know the pain it feels to be near them or away, cause no matter what the pain will stay.

Her hand on Miku's shoulder dropped as she saw the young woman strut over to the now nervous ass. He was sweating as tears formed near his eyes, but he still kept that dumb, stupid, taunting grin. She raised her fist before socking him in the mouth. Everyone else's eyes widened, even Misako's. She grinned as she came right on time.

Jin fell with a thud as he was pushed back. Miku sat on his chest before raising another fist and kept on hitting him, she could feel the rage beginning to show. This man... This pathetic piece of turd touched her woman!

The beating she wanted to give him for doing that finally came out, before she was overcome with wallowing sadness but now. Now is different. The others watched as she panted with each hit she delivered, Luka stood there shocked before happiness partially showed through. The tealette still cared... The shock still overrode those feelings as she saw the fist's making contact with skin, along with the echoing sounds.

"This is for Luka!" _'Smack!'_ A left hook to the nose.

"This ones for me!" '_Crack!' _

"I!" _'Thwack!'__  
_

"Fucking!" _'Crunch!'_

"Hate!" _'__Snap!_'

"YOU!" _'Thud!'_

The punches still came as she started to cry, "It's because of you! It's because of you this whole fucking thing started!" As Kaito, Lily, and Misako dragged her off of him, they managed to see his face. He had a busted lip, two black eyes, a broken noise, and scratch marks all over his face.

The tealette kept going though, as she was getting picked up she kicked him several times before spitting at his disgusting existence. "You are so fucking pathetic!" She sobbed out before glaring. "Get the hell outta' here! No one wants you around you douche bag!" She started cursing at him in English, Japanese, heck, she even spoke Korean and Spanish!

"**Pendejo!** (Stupid!) **Ir atragantarse con una polla**! (Go choke on a dick!) **¡Vete al carajo**! (Fuck you!)" She hissed out. "_당신이 나쁜!_ (You bitch!) _Dangsin-ui baejjang eul beos-eo beoligo naega mulyo yeossdamyeon dangsin-ege meog-il geos-ibnida_! (I would rip your balls off and feed them to you if I was free!)"

She continued to thrash in their grip till she saw the stare that was given to her by the pinkette, her blue eyes were practically begging her to stop. She did what they wanted as she saw the same look in Lily's eyes. Misako only grinned at her before winking.

"Come and suck my dick, you little mother fucker!"

The ones who understood her blushed at her profanity before they continued to kick the guy out to the streets. The door was left open as Gakupo and Leon had to dodge the giant cinder block that a certain someone threw. Miku huffed and puffed before running to the door and sticking her head out.

"This is why you don't fuck with Hatsune Miku, Bitch!"

* * *

**Words in Bold are Spanish. Words in _Italics_ are Korean. Words Underlined are in English.**

**Here you go! About Miku's clothes, I wanted something different. Sorry if the translations are wrong, I used google translate! xD**

**I don't know how I'll do it, but I guess the more votes something has in the poll, I'll update that story till another option gets higher votes.**

**So far 'Cheated' is winning the poll so I'm going to update this now and get my cookie! So the way I work will be different from the others judging how it's happening.**

**If one story wins by the landslide, then I'll only work on 2 of the options. The one who won 1 place, and the story that won 2.**

**Again, thanks for reading! Reviews welcomed! Sorry if it's a bit rushed!**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross **


	5. Beach Resort!

**Meep! Maroon Cross here! Everyone, I present to you... CHAPTA 5 OF CHEATED BABY!**

**Alrighty, lets see who I have to respond too... *Looks through the reviews***

**Well, well _DarkWolfHunter-chan_, you really like making me pout don't you? xD I know, I know, I should've tried Word and stuff... I DON'T TRUST THEM ;_; They usually mess with my mind that it's not funny! Your never gonna give me a break? O.o How bout' if I said Thank you then for telling me about my mistakes... AGAIN xD Man, I love that emoticon.**

**I can't help it! My brain always overloads and nothing helps! O_O I'm doing this face when I look over my work. O.O And this is what happens when I spot something.**

**...Can a story really eat me? Hmm... FINE IF IT EATS ME I'LL ENJOY IT, THEN I'LL EAT IT BACK WITH A SMILE :D**

**Hmph *CoughLazyCough* Excuse me, I've caught the Summer Cold :P**

**Here is another long response to my very evil asian friend Wolfey-chan, and yes that's you DarkWolfHunter!  
**

**I got you! Mwahahaha! Yea, that was my story. It's called 'My Love' There wasn't any fluff, but it was mentioned at least! I know! I love pairing Miku up with different people, and I'm surprise you didn't complain to me about killing Luka off in my other story. xD**

**I believe that Luka-chan should stick with Miku-chan since she seems a bit... antisocial I guess. Also Ruko's a girl and is another version of Miku. MIKU-MIND-FUCKED!**

***Grins innocently* Consider this kinda like a very _nice_ payback ;3**

**There are also Sakura Miku, Append Miku, Seasons Miku, and several others. There is also a Miku yandere named Kiku who is addicted to the tealette.**

**Yup! Me and Apostrophe-san don't ever get along. They hates me very much! ^.^ I told you I was a very cheesy person, don't say I didn't warn you. *Shrugs* It's cute anyway! *Pouts again***

**I believe that Miku can change people with her songs and attitude so I just expressed how drastically she can change a person like Lily just by knowing them.**

**I noticed I said 'Miku' like 100 times in this response to you... It's quite long as well again. *Sweat-drops***

***Headbangs wall as she see's there are still no romantic comedies about NegiToro* I'm glad you like my adventure story though, I thought others would rage on it like 'WTF is this SHIT?'**

**While your chilling over there, I'm going to sunbathe over here ;D**

**LUKA SHALL NEVER GIVE UP! She loves little Miku too much to do so anyway! And also with the name 'Jin', lets just say its VERY IRONIC that his name is like that! xD I didn't know till you told me so thanks for that as well. Hmm. He is an evil child that's why... *Nods sagely* Yes, yes.**

**Nah. Changing her clothes is like a time to rebel! Let's also say she was just trying to forget the pain by trying something new... again. Miku would pose in the mirror, she's weird like that. :D**

**Is Lily pursuing Miku? Well...**

**You'll have to find out! :P**

**Pshhhh! Jin = Kidney/Dust Hahaha!**

**And you did something wrong in your review... *Grins back* You wrote 'Wait..this doesn't sound write' While it should be 'Wait... this doesn't sound right' I caught you! Yay! Payback time! ^.^**

**What I would KILL to meet Miku and know she was dating Luka ^_^ She has so much strength in that tiny body o' hers.**

**Google Translate lied to me! WHY! Grrr! See, I don't trust things because of this! It said that was the Korean spelling and stuff... DON'T BLAME ME AND STOP SMIRKING!**

**Can't wait to see what you write next then, Wolfey-chan!**

***Skims through the reviews again.* OMG! It's the awesome Stalker01-Kun! Great to see you again buddy, thanks for your support! Thanks for everything. I'm glad you like what's happening and I'm glad you enjoy my work. Can I call you by a nickname? If I can what shall it be...? Hmm? Luka will get Miku back, just watch! Thanks for review in 'My Love' as well, your right with everything. It also made me cry when I saw what happened. I was like ;o; No... No... I SAID NO DAMMIT *Sobs in front of computer screen* Made me quite frustrated for what I had to do to Luka, but it's all part of the story. See ya soon Stalker-kun!**

**Ps. I'm working on the story right now, I just want it to be more lenthy. Thanks! And the chapter here is a bit longer to make up for that and posting the chapter a bit late.**

**So let's see here... Oh! Hey Toolazytosigninsorry-san Thanks for the cookies! They had chocolate on them! :D I LOVE CHOCOLATE! :3 Thanks, and Jin did! He tried taking Luka away from Miku-chan! There were so many cookies I had a sugar rush! It was so fun since it also gave the will to break my fingers typing for all of you! :D xD Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Hmm... Let's see, let's see... Ah! Yo Eugene-san! Thanks for your review derrrrrp! Thanks for your vote as well! It evens out Cheated and Within The Darkness! I would never go to mushy! *LE GASP* ... Well ok... Maybe I might have, but I didn't! Haha! Don't worry about it cause this chapter only holds a little bit of mush, most might be action and drama and maybe more angst, enjoy!**

**Here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Poll Announcements: From both the poll and reviews Cheated has 4 votes and so does Within The Darkness! Yay! Everything Starts To Crumble also has 1 vote!**

**_The Announcement at the bottom of this one is the one I typed up since I was at my cousin's house with no internet. I used Word as they breathed down my shoulder trying to get what I typed. I Lol'd so hard since they didn't know anything! xD_**

* * *

**Hey! The M.C here! Thanks for all the support given to my story 'Cheated!' I really appreciated everything you all have done with all the favorites, reviews, and all the other things you have done for me.**

**I love you all, and I really want to give you all a hug for everything you have done for me!**

**I present to you, Cheated Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC Misako and my OC Kyle. They are only mentioned in the fic so far though.**

* * *

**Main: MikuxLuka**

She excused herself before heading to the roof, after everything done she needed some time alone. Her back was leaning on the slanted roof as she sighed; all these events were going way to fast for her. Her eyes gazed into the clear blue sky, she breathed in the fresh air before smiling softly.

If only life was like this, peaceful and quiet… But life would have never been the same if it was, she would have never made good friends and have a good active, crazy life that she has now. One leg was propped against her as she leaned her head on the back of her hand. "You know it isn't nice to sneak up on people? Right, Misako-Chan?"

The light laughter echoed through the air as the mistress walked into the sunlight. "Well, well… It seems like your senses have sharpened, isn't that good?"

The tealette could only grin, "It seems so… Is that a bad thing then?" Misako shook her head before smiling gently as she spoke. "No, it's actually very great." Miku turned her head slightly as she examined the older woman before her.

Straight long, waist length deep purple hair was flowing freely in the wind as her golden eyes twinkled with mirth. Patting the spot next to her, she turned her teal head back towards the sky before closing her eyes. Both sat in comfortable silence as the breeze swept over them, gazing up at the clouds.

"What are you doing here?"

Opening her eyes in surprise, she turned her head to stare at one of her creations. The surprise in her expression vanished as worry filled it instead. "…Are you ok?" Sighing, the tealette nodded her head and weakly smiled to her mistress.

"Just peachy!" Her response was strained as it was gritted through clenched teeth, Misako's eyes were getting to her. "Just fine."

"Why are you crying then?"

Teal orbs widened as she sat there, shock filling her system. Shaking, she let out a nervous, uncomfortable chuckle. "Hahaha… HAHAHAHA!" Slowly overtime, her small chuckle transformed to a full out laughter as she struggled to breathe.

Her mentor's worried features entered her vision and she found herself unable to look away, that gaze seemed to bore into her as she found herself unable to hide.

The sobs racked her body, she didn't know if she either to cry or to laugh right now. The barricade she built around herself a while ago, all came crashing down, slowly yet hazardously, until there was nothing left. The only barrier left was the one that blocked off her heart...

She can never seem to run from Misko...

She can never seem to hide from anything from her as well...

The tears were never ending as she hugged her body to herself; the shaking seemed to increase as she struggled to hold herself together. The sunlight bounced of her tears as she them fall, never trying to cease them, as she stayed glued to one spot.

Turning her head, her teal locks swayed with her head as she gazed out towards the sky and evened her breath. "Leave me alone… please…" Voice hoarse, she tried to sound strong but only managed a whisper. "Please, just let me think for a moment…"

Standing, she gave a curt nod before walking away and Miku couldn't help but let a sob escape as she was left alone. Holding a hand to her mouth, she choked the sob back in. Nothing will ever be the same, will it?

"Thank you…" She muttered before closing her eyes once again.

Touching her cheeks, she drew back when she felt the moisture that was now present on them. Her head hung as she sucked in a breath again before snapping her head back up. She scooted towards the edge more, letting one of her legs dangle as she tightened her embrace on herself.

Her eyes were closed as she lost herself in her thoughts, for a strange reason she felt no fear of falling, no fear of the possibility breaking anything, or the pain that she'll feel. "Why am I crying…?" Was uttered from her chapped lips as she tilted her head to the vast ocean blue sky above her again.

Lily stood there with Luka, both watching the teal headed princess with a careful eye. She couldn't help it; she wanted to know what was going on, what the full story was. "Princess…" The pinkette heard the whisper and couldn't help the glare that she had given to her blond companion.

She flinched at the amount of emotion that was hidden behind Lily's voice, why didn't she see this coming?

Luka sighed, as she actually knew full well what could, what would happen, should their relationship crumble. She just didn't want to face the brutal reality of it all, she just didn't even what to think of the tealette leaving her. It still happened though, even when she tried her best to prevent it.

The two pairs of blue eyes stared, taking in the beauty that Miku was excluding. They'd be lying if they said that she didn't look stunning right now, she looked absolutely gorgeous as the light hit her perfectly and as her tears shimmered in light.

The silence stayed as they continued to look at the World's princess, "Are you sure that's all? That's the whole story?" Startled, the pinkette turned to face the blond at the sudden question. Her eyes were filled with hurt and despair as she nodded, "Yea, that's about all of it."

Lily sighed, "You know I'm not gonna give up, right?" Luka nodded as her eyes suddenly bursted with that same determination it had done before entering the dinning room, "Of course, but I'm not giving up until I get her back either."

They turned and faced each-other before nodding, "Thanks for telling me the story, but know that now we are technically rivals." The pinkette's aura emitted her will and strength as she nodded, her face forming a grin that could've quite probably split her face. "Agreed."

* * *

She was frustrated as she felt sudden needs get to her, something that couldn't be fulfilled judging how she doesn't have someone to sate it.

After the talk with Misako up on the roof, she couldn't help but take a little flashback and remember when everything was normal and fine. She started to remember the more _spicy_ times when she zoned out a bit, and it got to her.

Sighing, Miku walked back to the living room where everybody else was before blushing slightly as she entered. They all seemed to gape at her as they remembered what happened this morning, before the tealette left, she stomped on the flowers before kicking it out the window.

Laying herself on the couch, she lazily took notice of everyone getting comfortable now. '_This is good..._' She flipped through the channels of the television before pausing slightly and smelling the air as Lily came out the kitchen with Luka, the latter handing her a plate with a leek sandwich on it.

"Thanks." Smiling, she nibbled on the food offered, she did skip breakfast so she was kind of hungry. The pinkette smiled as herself and Lily situated themselves around the younger woman.

_"Oh~ Please be gentle! Th-This is my first time..."_

_"Don't worry, I will. Just relax and I'll make sure you'll feel fine."_

_"Where are you- Ugh! D-Don't touch me there yet-!"_

Blushing, all eyes turned to the screen as Rin covered her brothers eyes. It showed a student-teacher relationship between the older woman and the teenage one, but instead it was all about the sex.

Her hand flipped the channel again when the screen showed them naked in the classroom, Miku cleared her throat before looking at everyone around her. Most, if not all of them, were older then her by either a few mouths or a couple years which made it quite hard and awkward to look them in the eyes at the moment.

As she gulped, she shoved the rest of her leek meal into her mouth before standing as she chewed it down. She brought her head up to stare at the others before forcing her blush down, that just intensified her frustration a little.

Len shoved his twin's hands away from his face before looking at everyone confused, "Why were two girls moaning? Did they get hurt?"

Face-palms sounded everywhere as they groaned, "I'm not giving him the talk!" Was muttered as a chorus between all of them, Miku picked her head up before blinking and laughing uncomfortably she knew she had to break this weird atmosphere. "Sooo..."

She thought of the first question that comes to mind when she thinks about Summer. "Who want's to go to the beach?"

* * *

Looked at herself in the mirror before sticking her tongue out, the teal bikini she wore fitted perfectly but was only slightly tight. She looked down to her body as she raised an eyebrow. "Did they grow?"

Staring long and hard, she didn't notice or hear the others presences behind her door. "Did you grow?" Meiko's hand froze in the middle of her knock as they heard the question through the door, the other Divas behind her in a similar state of shock as eyes widened. "Whoa! I didn't know that mine could grow so big? I didn't even know that I had them!"

'_W-What?_' They stood there dumbly as blushes started to invade their cheeks once again.

"Wow! It even grew a couple inches too! It's going hang and wobble now like the others... I wonder if Onee-chans would want to see this! Hmm? Oh cool! When I poke them, they jiggle now! I wonder how they'll react when they see it though."

Opening the door, they charged in as they were flushed crimson. "Miku! Wh-!" The words died in her throat as the brunette bit her tongue. Miku stood there, a confused expression plastered on her childlike face as she stared at the women questionably. "Why are you all blushing?"

Mouths dropped open as they looked at her her outfit, they soaked in the amount of skin she was showing and Luka couldn't help but let a small noise of want escape her before snapping to. "Mmmgh! I- Wha? But you- The... Let's go, the cars ready!" She stuttered out as the others could only nod. "Ah!" Quickly throwing on the new outfit she wore, she stuffed her feet in her shoes before grabbing her bag and rushing out to catch up with the Diva's that were steadily walking away.

"Coming!"

She walked next to the blushing Rin, who immediately looked away when she neared her and Miku could only stare at them cluelessly. The girls would take the white limo while the guys would take the black one, they quickly looked at each-other before starting their daily commotion.

"Luka, you look stunning!" Gakupo was drooling as he saw that the pinkette was only wearing her bikini's bra with a pair of hot pink short-shorts, she glared at him as he slowly started to break into sweats.

"Hey Rin! Why are you wearing that!" She raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" He stared at her as if it was the most obvious thing. "Because you need boobies to wear it!" She snapped before jumping him. "Eh! Why you little pussy!"

"You have one, not me!"

"Well you are one!" She smacked at his head before throwing a banana to the ground, she stood off of him and jumped onto the yellow fruit as he watched. "NO! BOBBY! No~!" She rolled her eyes, "Oh, would you just shut up!"

Meiko smirked while she was with Haku, Lily and Neru. The other guys were too much of a wimp to speak up so they just ogled them, _'Thats why they'll stay single forever!_' She laughed heartily, Bruno whistled. "Rock it chika!"

Kaito grinned as he licked his ice cream, "You look good, Miku-chan!" The boise seemed to quiet down as Miku blushed slightly, "Thanks Kaito-kun, your looking well yourself!" She playfully wink as the blunette walked forward and put an arm around her shoulder, something they both deemed as a friendly gesture.

"Aw! Thanks Miku-chan!" He started to sway side to side as they both burst into giggles, "Haha! Yea, yea Kaito-kun!"

Degrees dropped as the stare of several eyeballs looked on to the show of an affectionate show, their best poker faces on. Clearing her throat, Kiku glared at the man that dared to touch her Miku before grinning at the thought of the tealette in her bathing suit. "Shall we head to the beach now then?"

Luka glared silently before nodding, she grabbed the surprised idol by the hand and lead her to the limo, she didn't catch the confused look the princess had when Kaito sent a discreet wink and thumbs up towards her all the while smiling. Ruko sighed before getting dragged to car by Teto, the magenta colored girl just wouldn't shut up about bread!

Meiko followed with her little 'Crew' right now, Lily shook her head before sticking her tongue out at the guys, Rin stuck the birdy to her brother and the rest had no choice but to shrug and follow. The group together was actually pretty small, there was Miki, Luka, Lily, Meiko, Haku, Neru, Kiku, Rin, IA, Tei, Zatsune, and Gumi. On the guys side, there was Gakupo, Len, Kaito, Oliver, Dell, and Bruno. Both parties bathed in the silence as they entered their respective limo's.

"Are we there yet?" Miku tilted her head, as Haku smiled softly. "N-Not yet..." Neru made a grunt to show she agrees. The car right just started and it would have taken at least 2 hours to reach the private beach that Misako owns, only her maids work there since she doesn't really like the way the men would just flirt and ignore the job she hired them to do. They also acted like big shots just because they worked for her.

It was also the fact that she just doesn't really like men in general for what they did to her childhood friend Kyle, they only know that he is partly asian, if not then fully. Some guys did some fucked up stuff when the two were younger, so both of them don't really like hanging with the males and Kyle ended up sticking to Misako all the way.

He ended up helping the Vocaloids more too by helping Mistress out and actually doing anything he can. Mistress also said that he helped take care of them when they were just developed into their human bodies, so they don't really remember him that much.

"Are we there yet?" That time it was Gumi, her and Miku looked at each-other before grinning and winking for all to see as it was done pretty sloppily. Lily grinned, "No yet princess, Gum-Gum, just wait for a while."

"... Are we there now?" Great! Rin joined in as she sat next to Miku's right meaning that the tealette was in the middle of their seating arrangements. Luka, Lily, and the rest sat in front of them or on the sides. The pinkette sighed before smiling weakly, "No, not yet."

Minutes passed and they were all bracing for the next one to asked, they were surprised when nothing happened and turned to see the three just talking. They leaned closer to hear the conversation they were having. Miku giggled, "Then I was wondering when we might get there, I heard it might take a couple hours too." Rin pouted before sighing, "But I don't wanna wait that long! I'll be Lily's age by the time we get there!"

Gumi grinned as she pointed to the sky, "So girls! A one, two... One! Two! Three!" Teal and yellow looked and clashed eyes as they stared, their faces about to snap in half with the amount of happiness that was getting excluded as the three wore matching grins.

"Are we there yet?" Was chorused as Neru snapped her cell shut, several veins throbbing in her head as she exploded. "No! Fucking No!" She threw her yellow phone at the tealette's head and re-caught it as it bounced right back to her. "So shut the fuck up and wait!"

Lily laughed before recalling what Rin said and glared before throwing a banana at the smaller blonds face. "What!" Miki smiled before throwing cherries at Gumi's hair, "Yay! Yay! What game is this?"

Miku stared blankly before bursting in giggles, she pulled out a lemon and threw it back to Neru and watched as it smacked her right in the face. "You get a lemon cause you are mighty sour!" She drawled out very cheesy-like before laughing again, "Ow!" the trolling blond version of Miku fell backwards and bumped her head into Haku's breast. The lemon landed on the floor before rolling under a seat as Zatsune tripped on it from standing, "Hey!"

"Itee!" Rin rubbed her forehead before throwing a giant rock back, Len felt a shiver go down his spine before shaking his head and going back to play tetris. "You get that since your so _hard_ core!" The older blond's eyes widened as the rock made contact and hit her navel, she gapped before spitting into the orange lovers face. "I'm hit!" She landed on the banana and squished it.

Gumi caught each and every seedless cherrie thrown and chewed on them, she spit the stem part back towards Ruko and stuck her finger at her when she caught her angered glare. "Oh~ I'm so scared that I angered the almighty coffee sack! Save me please!" She sarcastically spit out, the sensible people of the group sighed. Why does this always seem to happen?

Noise filled the car the whole way over.

* * *

"Are we there yet now?"

"No"

"How bout' now?"

"No..."

"...Now?"

"Moo!"

"Shut up Rin! No Miku, we're not there yet."

...

...

...

"... Now I know we must be close!"

Just as the others were about to sigh in relief, they ended up groaning as Neru screamed. "Yes Miku! We're here! Now shut up!" The tealette brightened up before looking out the window with the others. She pouted before frowning as she noticed nothing was there except for concrete. "Liar!"

Luka sighed before looking at the tealette, the others weren't really bothered but just played along since Neru would go on a trolling spree if she knew. "Miku-chan, just wait for a few. I'm pretty sure we are almost there, just sit tight." Miku nodded depressingly, "Fine, Luka-chan, fine." The older woman seemed to brighten up as she smiled back to her.

She looked out the window again before grinning, "Wait, there it is! It's only a few blocks away but I know that building, it's the building Mistress brought me to when I'm home alone sometimes!"

The pinkette raised an eyebrow before asking her question. "Why would she bring you here?" The princess smiled before tilting her head, "Because whenever she had other work to do with Kyle-kun, she'd bring me along since she doesn't trust me alone in the house for what happened last time."

Understanding dawned on everyone as they nodded, Lily snorted. "I wouldn't either if you did that!"

"It was only one time! It wouldn't have happened again!" The tealette tried protesting until they all face-palmed as their faces blanked out, even Rin agreed with them.

"Miku, you took Rin's roadroller and ran over Len's banana's while you set the oranges on fire. Then you threw lemons to every strangers face as they walked by the manor's gates screaming about how life will give you lemonade should you have enough lemons. After that, you chopped the eggplants up and mixed it with ice cream, forcing the monkeys to eat it. The koala was hanging of the ceiling as a sloth was caught glued to the stair cases hand rails. There was a whole shipment full of leeks in the backyard while you sat in your Negi Throne ordering the bunnies to get you cake. Then you flooded the spa's with sea animals, almost got the butlers nuts chomped off by a snapping turtle, put an alligator inside of Gakupo's bathroom, drank Haku's and Meiko's sake, then ate all of Miki's cherries while throwing the seeds into the air screaming 'Banzai!' Then you used up all of Neru's minutes and texting money, stole Gumi's carrots and stuck them into the ground as a gate for Hatchune, put a giant panda inside of Lily's room, stole Zatsune's, Tei's, and Kiku's weapons and swung them around like a maniac before finally disappearing into Luka's bedroom with all the tuna and negi, along with Luka herself! Then it happened 2 more times!"

As IA took a breath from her explanation, she stared at the shameful, embarrassed, flushed, and sheepishly laughing tealette before sighing. "Who were you texting anyway? Where did you get the animals? And what did you do in the bedroom with all tha-" She paused before blushing and turning her head. "Never mind..."

Neru shook her head, "She was texting people from Rome, Europe, Korea, Spain, Mexico, Everywhere in Japan, Canada, New York, and all these other places. But I have to say, her trolling skills are improving drastically! She also got the animals from Kyle's zoo. " Her grin was small but it still counted.

Miku blushed harder before smiling, "Thanks! I do my best to troll!" As they slowed down, the tealette was thankful her torture was over. "Look! We're here!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! I got bored a bit and decided to have a little fun just typing what came to mind, and this came to fruition! I hoped you liked it cause the next chapter will be more serious, fun, and other stuff like that. **

**Thanks for the reviews and everything!**

**Reviews welcomed and Thanks for Reading!**

**'Cheated' is also still winning! I'll try updating 'Within The Darkness' soon though!**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	6. The Truth

**Maroon Cross here with another chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy this cause there will be a lot of Miku loving in this one! And no, it's not lemons if thats what your thinking! -_-'**

**At Wolfey-chan: You really don't like holding back do you? *Pouts...again* But that's cool cause you don't beat around the bush and actually tell me, so again, Thank you Wolfey-chan! Oh yeah, on your review you screwed up the ':D' face with just a capitalized D. Lol!**

**To remember I just chant it like a mantra and I still forget about it anyway! Eating a story up is possible, I'll just eat it with MA' EYES! xD**

**Yup! But the cold is actually going away now so I'm feeling better, but I think it's my A.C's fault that I have it in the first place! Btw, I WON'T USE WORD! MEH!**

**Maybe...**

***Makes Mushroom soup* This is pretty good, ever consider being a mushroom farmer? :P YOU-YOU CAN'T LIKE LUKAPO! I hate that pairing cause he took Miku's Luka away! I actually thought that you'll kill me if I killed your precious Luka off, PHEW! I would pair Luka with Mikuo then if I was into the Het stuff.**

**Uhuh, yeah. Luka is such a 'Mysterious, Cool, and Sexy' Woman, I agree! xD She does kinda look like a Tsundere, I didn't know what that meant until someone smacked me in the face with the definition.**

**WELL THEN KEEP WORKING! *Pulls out a whip while grinning* HAHAHA!**

**How does it look like a reverse harem? I said friendly! Psh, like you could! I know how to do Negi-Fu so you can't touch me! I laughed when Jin got beaten up since it was so clear in my head, I pity him a little bit, but I think that was guilt. I don't really know.**

**Maybe Miku is! Maybe not! I don't know! Oh suck it up Wolfey-chan, Negitoro will come back and be burning so brightly that it'll blind us! And Jin did turn into dust, he got hit with a brick in the kidney remember? :D**

**You said you write stuff down but you forget a lot of things too! That's pretty funny! xD**

**Hmph! Fine, fine! I'll try spotting the mistakes next time!**

**...Grammar and spelling sadist...**

**Thanks for everything! And no problem! 'Within The Darkness's next chapter would be posted before or after this, so hang on tight!**

**...I did it again with the long-ass response, didn't I? *Face-palm***

**At Nami-san: There will be some Lily/Miku moments in this chapter so Wolfey-chan would have to deal with it for a while! I hope you find someone who won't do that to you again then, I heard heart break and everything hurts like hell. I hope you start feeling better! :)**

**At Guest-san: Haha thanks! You do? That's the most greatest compliment ever! I totally love Miku-chan! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well, there will be a lot of skin showing along with some Shoujo Ai goodness! :P**

**At Shikize-chan: Thanks! I can't help with the cursing since it just happens when I type. It's makes a fic kind of realistic when some one curses or says Fudge and stuff cause no body can hold it in. I'm glad you like it so far, and Negitoro will come though, I'm curious about your next story as well! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Warning: There is a LOT of dialog in this chapter! This is also a more SERIOUS chapter as well.**

* * *

**Main: MikuxLuka**

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The sun's rays beamed on them as they stood there, basking within the warmth that enveloped them as she stood their holding her. Pink hair mending with teal as they gazed at the beautiful scene in front of them, the waves gently crashing against their feet as the wind caressed their figures with a breeze. The birds chirping in the air were echoing around as silence consumed them both.

Her head rested on the smooth shoulder that belonged to the pinkette, her breath ghosting over her cheek and ear as she breathed in deeply. Both pairs of eyes looking towards the setting star with an amazed expression, the beauty of everything around them was just stunning. The salty air, the sounds of both animals and the waves embracing them as her teal eyes fluttered close. The feeling of sand between her toes, the feeling of the breeze, the feeling of the older woman's body pressed against hers was just... just heavenly.

She tightened her hold on the pinkette as she felt her stir from within her grips, she just wants this moment to last a little bit longer...

"Miku...?" She hummed in acknowledgement before smiling softly as she felt the others weight lean upon her, one eye snapping open as she gazed into dazed blue eyes tinted with silver. "W-Why...?" The tealette shook her head, letting her teal locks cascade around them as she angled her face up enough to brush her lips against the pinkette's neck. She blew into her ear before grinning weakly, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"'Why' what, Luka...?" Her body snapped around as she glared weakly at the younger woman, her hands pitifully punching at the petite figure as her eyes watered. "You know why!" Tears fell from her sky blue eyes as the tealette continued to hold her, squeezing her reassuringly as she watched through saddened eyes.

Her pink hair tickling the other's skin as she laid her head on the crook of her neck, the drips of water falling from her face landing onto her skin. "You know why..." Her voice was a mess, weak and broken as the tealette held her.

The pinkette couldn't do anything but sob into the arms of her ex-lover, her own grip upon the younger tightening as well.

Miku held the older as she broke down, letting her do as she pleased as she watched the ever changing sky. The orange hue in the sky fading to purple before turning a to an endless black, the shadows blanketing over them as the sun did. "You didn't know... did you?" Her voice was emotionless as she kept her eyes locked with anything but her never changing eyes, she answered her own question with a humorless laugh. "Of course you didn't! I didn't even tell you!"

Teal bangs covered equally teal eyes as she lowered her head, the grip around her body loosening as the pinkette was in shock. Silence came again until she continued, "I've dated a couple woman before you... ya' know?" She heard the woman that molded with her pull back slightly before brushing her hair off her face. "The first woman I've dated was my age... She was very outgoing and loved to be around people, we became friends and I've helped her through all her troubles!" Another laugh before she continued, her eyes showing a slight pain as she was speaking.

"Without knowing, I gradually fell in love with her... At least, I think it was love..."

"I didn't want to confess, I was afraid she would push me away... Afraid she would hate me... I started to distance myself from her, but it didn't seem to work as she followed me around begging to know why I was like that. Several times I've said stuff I never meant to get her to back off for both of us, just being with her was okay with me, just being her friend!"

Her eyes started to water as she kept going shaking her head to restrain the tears as she looked towards the quiet pinkette, looking at her right in the eyes as she spoke. "One time, I thought she finally got the hint and left... I was wrong since she ran right up to me and dragged me to the roof, she confessed everything to me, the way she felt, how she hurt, how she just wanted me to be there... It was nighttime when we snuck into the school's rooftop to do that, that was also the time I confessed back to her. It was also the first time we made love..."

She heard Luka gasp and pushed herself onward, she didn't want to hide anything from her, she wanted her to know everything...

"Our relationship was fine, just perfect... She would always spend time with me and everything, keeping our relationship a secret and everything. We stayed together for months, I was so... so happy just being with her..." She sniffled before her resolve hardened, her eyes glossing over as her lips pursed to form a line. "Then suddenly, out of nowhere... She broke it off... I didn't know what to do, so I begged her to tell me, I was on my knees apologizing for anything wrong I could have done! It was just... stupid puppy love."

The tealette breathed in, never breaking the eye contact she had with the older woman. "She never told me what it was, she just said that she loved me and that I deserved better, I didn't even know what she meant by that." A strained grin formed on her features as the tears dried. "Imagine my surprise when I find out she's in the hospital, dead, due to cancer... She left me to try lessening the pain we both would've felt if she died while we were still together, I just... broke."

Luka didn't move, she just moved closer and embraced the petite woman even tighter then before as she kept staring, ignoring the tears in her own eyes as she nodded. "It hurt so bad, she didn't even tell me that she had lung cancer! I thought she would have told me anything... we were best friends! I kept bawling for her, everything was just so numb after... I didn't want to feel that kind of pain ever again..."

"Was that the time you skipped a concert? The time you wrote those... _emotional_ songs?" She nodded at the pinkette's question before continuing, hugging the woman back as a sign of much needed comfort.

"A friends of hers... a much older woman felt the same as I did, after all she did lose her daughter figure... She tried her best to comfort me even through her own tears, she tried to help me move on for my... for _our_ lost. She knew everything, from our relationship to our first night together, and she wasn't repulsed... She comforted me and everything, she was a straight woman and I didn't know when, but then I fell for her too... She had been there while I was like that for months, for almost a year!"

She shook her head, her teal hair fluttering everywhere as she sighed. "I knew she wouldn't have felt the same, she was straight after all! It took me a while to muster the courage to ask her, but when I did, she was already someone else's fiance... After finding that out, I just wanted her to know about it, how I appreciated her and all that, how I felt..."

Miku closed her eyes as the memories appeared to her, still fresh on her mind.

"I thought she would be accepting, I was wrong... She said I was disgusting for feeling those things for her, she gave me a real bashing! Haha! Saying I was a worthless piece of garbage, something that shouldn't have been made, a mistake to let rome the Earth... She spat out what I was so spitefully that I couldn't help but slap her... Turns out she supported my relationship with her daughter figure because she didn't mind if it was other girls, but she cared when someone was about to 'dirty' her, cause her to be 'sinful' and all that bullshit!"

She laughed the same laugh she did before before growling, a scowl plastered on her face as she re-lived through those flashbacks. "It hurt just as bad! I was in depression for weeks because of her! I... I just didn't want to fall in love again since it hurt so much..."

The tealette's voice grew weak as she let a couple of tears fall before angrily wiping them away, the back of her hand getting filled with moisture. "I told myself, one more time Miku! Just one more time, give love a shot for the last and final time!"

Her eyes showed great love concealed by the pain that was given to her by her object of her affections, she grinned crookedly. "Then, you came along Luka... You made me experience the good things about falling in love again, about how there is good in anything. I started to love you more and more as you started to spend more time with me... I was actually surprised about the feelings that developed for you... They were like the ones I felt for my first love, but deeper, stronger then ever before..."

"I thought, 'This is it! No more heartbreak and pain, just someone who finally loves me!' I tried to call you but no one would let me, always 'Miku you have to do this!' and 'Miku your doing that!' and I could have never found the time... When I finally return home, I see something I thought you were never capable off... I saw that you decided to... _cheat_ on me." Her voice strained as her eyes crinkled from the fake grin, the tears refusing to drop from emotionless watery orbs as well.

Luka raised her hand and caressed the younger woman's cheeks herself as she shivered slightly from the nights breeze, "I'm sorry..." Was mumbled through her lips as she looked at her, blue eyes dropping tears itself as she hugged her close again. "I'm so sorry!"

Miku nodded her head before holding the back of the pinkette's neck, she whispered soothing and sweet nothings into her ear as her own features stayed blank. "It's alright..." "No it's not!" She jumped back slightly as the older Diva lashed out, "Stop acting like everything is fine when it's not! Let your emotions out! Cry! Lean on me! I don't care what you do, I just want to you to show how you feel! Stop! Just stop trying to mask everything!"

The pinkette cried out, gripping onto the tealette's white unbuttoned shirt that she put over her bathing suit wrinkling the material slightly. "Please... Just stop..."

The tealette chocked back a sob at her words, no sounds coming from her as her body shook with Luka's. "I thought... I thought I finally found someone after all that... More events passed by so fast not even I can remember all the details of what's happened, it's all just about the fuzzy images and the pain that was brought on..." Her voice was weak, failing to come out due to her constricting throat as she struggled for breath.

"Everything... Everything just hurts so badly!" Her teal eyes showed no signs of breaking, staying emotionless and neutral yet watering and holding it's ground against the tears that were sure to spill should she let her guard down.

They both stood there letting themselves be hidden by the darkness, crying in each others arms as they connected. Miku raised her hand and brought the other woman's head closer to her own, the tears kept falling as their lips connected and as their eyes closed.

Right now... Right now they are just gonna let go and let there emotions take over, if only for a moment. The younger woman separated from the older before her lips formed a small grin, "Just give me a little time to get over it... I just need some time before we can form a solid relationship again..."

Miku sighed softly before brushing a pink lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear before her smile returned as the tears still came. "The reason I acted that way was because I didn't want anything to change... And masking how I felt by deluging myself in those dumb fantasies helps me forget... Forget anything to everything if I ever need it, if I just didn't want the pain anymore..."

* * *

Earlier That Day...

Exiting the limo and meeting with the other was rather hectic, they all charged into the hotel and signed in with Misako's maid before rushing up to their rooms on the second to last floor. Each had two king-sized beds, meaning that 2 people can fit in each, so 4 people per room and their was about 18 of them they got 5 rooms. Dell wanted to be by himself as no one wanted to be in room filled with smoke when they roomed with him before, they learned their lesson a while ago...

Now, why would they each want to room together instead of getting their own like the smoker?

Easy, it's because what's the fun of a little vacation when they couldn't fool around with their friends in the after-hour? None. So for room 1 was Miki, Lily, Gumi, and Meiko. Room 2 was Haku, Neru, Rin, and Len. Room 3 was Gakupo, Kaito, Oliver, and Bruno. Room 4 was Kiku, IA, Tei, and Zatsune. Room 5 was Miku and Luka. It was ironic since they decided by drawing sticks.

Room 5 was actually across the four rooms that were side by side on the left side of the elevator, meaning that it was to the right facing everything else.

The rooms counted up starting from the left side going to the right, so facing the doors of said rooms, it'll look like this: Room 1, Room 2, Room 3, and Room 4 with 5 across, no matter how confusing it may sound it was pretty simple.

Between the space was a large living room with a built in kitchen off to the side, everything one would need was there. Game consoles and TV's littered the place, the rooms even had a mini fridge for the lazier people!

After settling in and checking the closets, as their Mistress always held spare clothes within the floor's closets if they ever stayed over, they Diva's surrounded Miku's shared room as they guys did the same in Kaito's. "What do you all wanna do now that we're here?" Luka tilted her head as she stared at them, their aura's bursting to life as they all responded.

"How bout' the beach?"

"Let's go to the amusement park!"

"Hmm~ I wanna go to the garden that's near..."

"The pool's better!"

"Water park!"

The tealette grinned as she heard the answers spewing towards her, her eyes sparkling as she nodded her head. "How bout' a vote~?" The noise seemed to quiet down when they heard her speak, her grin widening as they did so.

"Alright! Who wants to go to the water park/pool since the are combined?" 3 hands, Miki's, Rin's, and Neru's.

"How about the beach?" 6 hands raised, Meiko's, Haku's, Lily's, Gumi's, Luka's, and Zatsune's.

"What about the garden?" 3 hands again, IA's, Kiku's, and Tei's, which was also pretty shocking as they stared till she took out her knife. "Sometimes I like to relax as well, keep that in mind." And she began to giggle as the tealette ignored her, only shivering as she heard the sounds the other woman can emit. She raised her hand to stroke her chin before nodding, "The beach it is then! Tomorrow we can go to the water park, then after that the garden! How's that sound?"

She cheered as they nodded, faces beaming until they charged out towards the elevators and completely ignoring the guys as they stayed locked in their room planning.

A holographic picture of the hotel was on the wall as the seats around it were occupied, the leaders of this 'Meeting' being Gakupo and Len as they marched back and forth.

"Did you get all the details?" The men nodded at the blond as he grinned, throwing a thumbs up. "Good, now let this mission..." "Start!" Gakupo finished as he grinned, "Should you fail, don't give up! Keep trying!" Fists punched into the air as they cheered as one, "Yes sir!"

A splash happened as she squealed, "Kya~! Stop it Gumi-chan!" Miku dove underwater to avoid the assault that the greenette was giving her before tackling her to the sandy ground as they giggled, Miki suddenly jumping in to join. "Ah! I wanna join! What game is this?" Green locked with teal as they nodded, the silent conversation they were having ending as they tackled the red head as well.

Meiko shook her head from her spot on the towel as she smiled, her and Lily sunbathing as the blond giggled at their childishness. Haku was with Neru, just sitting in the sand as they let the waves flow over them. Zatsune, Tei, and Kiku were in a splash fight, everyones hair was down so it blanketed everything within it's reach. IA was with Rin, except she wasn't video taping the whole event on camera, she was too busy laughing for that.

"H-Hey! Where do you think your touching Miki-chan!" The tealette's face was ablaze as they stopped their little 'battle', the red head having her hands on her thighs as she did nothing but laugh while tilting her head like an innocent child, the gleam in her eyes speaking otherwise.

"Oh~ Nothing!" The small grin that the ginger had caused her to shiver, Gumi blushing at the scene before joining in. "Why is Miku-chan so flustered~?" She cooed as the blush disappeared from her but reappeared on Miku.

The tealette jumped as she felt eyes on her before grinning wolfishly, she stood up and dragged the greenette and red head with her before pushing them into the water. She stuck her tongue out before pulling an eyelid down. "Nyah~ Nyah~"

Luka chuckled at that, the jealousy from her stomach gone when she noticed it was just teasing. She couldn't help it! The pinkette laughed some more before sneaking behind her ex, doing a shushing gesture when the two Divas in the water saw her to keep them quiet.

Miku was bursting with laughter as she clenched her eyes shut, tears of joy leaking from them before yelping as she was picked up. Pink hair fluttered about as her teal mingled with it, she blushed before continuing to laugh. "Haha! This is fun!"

She turned in her 'attackers' arms before bonking her in the head and smiling when she heard the other protest, pushing her weight forward and letting them fall on their butts.

Everyone just seemed to laugh and have fun. They played volleyball, tag, marco-polo, heck, they even played football! They went fishing, swimming, and skinny dipping soon after, the last one was Rin's idea...

"D-Do we have to be n-naked for this?" Haku's face was the same color as her eyes as she looked towards the ground, her bikini still on... for now at least...

Miku and Rin stood in front of her, naked as the day they were born. Miku had _some_ modesty as Luka hugged her from the side, she seemed oddly comfortable yet awkward to be in the older Diva's embrace as she stared at the whitette. Her teal eyes piercing through her as Rin complained in all her naked glory.

Haku sweatdropped at the look before staring back, sweat forming on her forehead and back. "C'mon! Me and Miku are already naked! Meiko's beginning to strip and Lily's about to as well!"

Sweat fell from her brow as it also trickled from the top of her temple to her chin, dripping as the eyes that stared at her refused to blink. "Haku~ Haku~ Are you even listening?"

Sounds droned out as she continued this spartan contest of staring, buckets of sweat now pouring from her body as she shivered. "It's not like the guys would see! Their all still in the hotel, and we're all girls for fuck's sake!"

Her eyes closed, breaking the contact the had with Miku before sighing and playing with her bathing suit's strings. "Al-Alright then... I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone..." The embarrassment was still there on her face, but when she saw the tealette smiling softly at her it intensified slightly. '_S-She sure can be forceful... Even without the use of words..._'

Even as they all lost their clothes, certain people covered others up. For example, Gumi was covering Miki while Lily covered them and Rin, Meiko covered Haku and Neru as she saw their discomfort, Kiku helped cover Miku up a bit, Zatsune covered Lily, and Tei covered IA. Other then that, if you looked hard enough, you'll see that some of them don't really mind being like that in public. People like Tei and Zatsune, they seemed to take pleasure in the awkwardness that hung in the air.

They snuck around like that, jumping into the water to help cover how they currently looked up. Their swimsuits were on rocks hidden behind a giant boulder a little from the shore, so if they have to, they could change in the sea back up before getting out.

It was actually pretty fun as they all got closer, not even caring about the fact that their nude. They all acted like they still had their clothes on as they played around, Miku grinned at that.

Getting out soon after, they redressed before hanging around again as they ate watermelon, Lily spitting seeds out like a boss as she chewed through the melons like no tomorrow. The tealette whistled impressed as she sat next to the pinkette, she couldn't help but want to, IA sat on her other side and she was thankful for that so it wouldn't get too weird.

She was snapped out of it by Zatsune's teasing, "I bet Big Al taught her how to do that~" The blond seemed to choke as she coughed, glaring at the darker version of the tealette before smirking. "Mad that I got experience?"

Her response was a low growl, the others just shook their heads as they were clearly amused.

Before they knew it, the day was over and it was already sunset. They decided to head back in, Luka stayed staring at the horizon as Miku stared at her curiously. She nodded to Meiko, telling her she'll be there in a bit before hesitantly walking to the pinkette and slowly wrapping her arms around her waist securely. "Penny for your thoughts?"

And that's what lead them to that situation in the first place.

* * *

When they made it back to the hotel, everyone was already done eating dinner and headed to bed. No one wanted to know what the other did as it was clear that both parties were tired, it must have been some day indeed!

Miku grinned as she held the pinkette's hand, exiting the elevator and turning on the living room's light before gasping. The didn't hear the moaning that Lily was making as Zatsune straddled her, tongues fighting for dominance as they didn't seem to notice their presence's. The tealette grinned before flicking the switch and letting the darkness back in, she lead Luka to their room as she shook her head. '_Glad Lily found someone new, didn't want to hurt her if she knew me and Luka are kinda back together... Kinda surprised it's Zatsune but at least their happy!_'

She went to where Luka sat staring at her before pulling her up, "Come on! We have to shower to get the sand out of our hair remember?" Blue eyes widened before the owner let herself get dragged into the bathroom within the room, a smirk tugging at her lips as she did so.

Once the door closed, the tealette turned the water on before stepping in with the pinkette before pinning her to the tiled wall. The water washed over them as the steam settled in, Miku smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

After seeing what the two outside their room were doing... _Oh my god_, did her frustration return.

* * *

***Swoons* I'm so happy that there are more Negitoro stories coming out and being made and updated! T.T Just makes me so happy... *Sniffles***

**Anyway, here is the 6 chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry since I updated late, but I had so many ideas of what to do to start the chapter off before starting with what I've written.**

**I decided to lighten the atmosphere a little with the beach scene and all that, also Cheated is still winning! :D Meaning more chapters will come soon... Hopefully. I'm sorry for the others whose waited for the next chapter, so I made it longer. :D**

**I also decided since Lily might not be paired with Miku, she'll be with the next best thing: Zatsune! :]**

**Thanks for reading and Reviews Welcomed!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	7. Author's Note and Story Notice

**Notice:**

Well, I didn't need these files in my laptop anymore to gather dust. Especially since some people liked this version. I posted this since it was a waste of space for my laptop and that other's can see how different the new 'Cheated' will be compared with the old one.

If you've liked this version a lot better, then here it is. It is **never** going to be updated again though, so this is technically abandoned not even though I've re-wrtten it... If that makes any sense.

I've made a lot of new Introductions/Chapter One(s) for different kinds of stories all of them Vocaloid with some having a slight cross-over. So... My Doc Manager is just filled with files that need to be worked on.

Since this is published, I've deleted the other files from my storage. So I guess this story will lay here to gather dust as it is a reminder as to how n00bish I've been as a Fresh Member of FanFiction.

Thanks for reading,

**Maroon Cross.**

**Ps) Miku throwing her tantrum when Jin was in the household was one of my favorite scenes/chapters. xD So I think that was Chapter 4.**


End file.
